Object-based software generally refers to software constructed and executed using discrete entities, which perform corresponding functions, store relevant data, and/or interact with one another within and across software applications to achieve a desired result. The use of such software objects also provides a platform for relatively fast and efficient updates to existing software applications, and for the creation and construction of new software applications.
Many businesses and other enterprises may utilize such object-based software environments across an entirety of their respective Information Technology (IT) landscapes. Generally speaking, relatively large enterprises generally have correspondingly large IT landscapes. Moreover, within such IT landscapes, a large number of engineers, administrators, and other authorized users may be enabled to make changes to the many software objects thereof.
For example, a business may have offices and a corresponding IT landscape which span a large geographical area, and which employ a large number of employees. Of these, different employees maybe authorized to perform certain specific changes to some or all of the software objects of the IT landscape. For example, some software engineers may be tasked with developing new software objects, while the same or different engineers may be tasked with testing developed software objects before the deployment thereof. Finally, the same or different engineers, as well as authorized administrators, may be tasked with overseeing the productive use of the software objects for their intended purposes within the IT landscape.
Thus, in the above and similar scenarios, changes to software objects may be numerous and frequent, and they originate at one of many different sources within the larger IT landscape. However, although the substance of such changes to the content and functionality of a particular software object may be persisted across the IT landscape for all users, it is difficult or impossible in conventional object-based software environments to track or otherwise determine (in a timely and efficient manner) object change data characterizing a manner in which such changes are performed over time. Thus, for these and other reasons, it remains difficult for providers and operators of object-based software environments to manage those software environments in a manner that is efficient, productive, or otherwise optimized.